Descongelando tu corazon
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: Gray Fullbuster es un joven y apuesto multimillonario que no tiene tiempo para el amor, logara Lucy, una dulce Hada traviesa que él se enamore de verdad?...ahora la historia da un giro radical! podrá el amor verdadero evitar la guerra entre dos mundos? Cap V arriba, las memorias perdidas! dedicado a Lukenoa31 Reviews! 100% GrayLu! IM BACK!
1. Chapter 1

Buenas mi gente! Aquí otra vez yo con otro de mis fics, si, si, sé que tengo uno pendiente, pero tranquilos que no lo pienso dejar , solo decidí tomar el **reto** de una amigaque me pedía un long fic GrayLu porque a ella le gusta mucho la pareja y creo, no hay uno hasta el momento. Me pareció buen momento para probarme como escritora... ojalá les guste. como me encanta trabajar los UA este también es uno, aquí se los dejo...

***Dedicando todo este fic a mi amiga lukenoa31, gracias a ti lo estoy escribiendo. Que lo disfrutes!**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo tomé los personajes para jugar con ellos un ratito. Lo único mío es la histora...

sin mas Let´s Read!

_**Descongelando tu corazón...**_

**CAPITULO I.- HADA DE NIEVE...**

Ese día no esperaba nada en particular. Simplemente otro día más en aquella rutina en la que su vida se había convertido. Desde hacía mucho tiempo su vida no giraba más que en torno a su trabajo. Y era por demás decir, que para él, Gray Fullbuster, trabajar era meramente un Hobbie, ya que era extremadamente rico. Si, dueño de la compañía Fullbuster Electronics, la marca de electrónicos más vendida en todo magnolia y la mitad del continente...

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que muchos podrían pensar que Gray lo tenía todo, en realidad no era feliz. ¿porqué?...bueno, simplemente no lo era. Pero pensando bien, ¿que podría faltarle a un joven de 25 años, rico, exitoso, inteligente y guapo hasta decir basta...?

El teléfono sonó justo a las seis en punto de la mañana, para eso, Gray ya estaba de pie mirando desde el enorme ventanal de su balcón el sol que apenas se desperezaba, igual que él...

-buenos días Gray...-habló una voz femenina por la bocina- te informo que anoche a última hora se cerró el contrato de venta con los Grant.

-maravillosa noticia, salgo para la oficina. Ordéname un Latte y lo de siempre para el desayuno por favor...-dijo con aire intelectual mientras se desabrochaba el pijama y lo tiraba al suelo, quedando solo con los pantalones, en una hombrera su traje para hoy se encontraba listo y perfectamente planchado.

-como digas.

la chica colgó y él hizo lo mismo. Luego de dejar el teléfono en la mesa de noche se dirigió a tomar una ducha, abrió la llave mientras se deshacía del resto de la ropa y de inmediato dejó que el agua fría recorriera su nacarada piel, que se erizaba al contacto con el helado líquido. Sonrió mientras dejaba que el agua terminara de espabilar sus sentidos, siempre le había gustado ducharse con agua fría... a pesar que ahora mismo el invierno estuviera golpeando la ciudad con intensidad, a Gray le daba lo mismo, tenía una resistencia casi inhumana a las bajas temperaturas...

luego de terminar su baño salió ya bien despierto y se puso el traje, que consistía en una camisa blanca, dejó tal a medio abrochar, los pantalones y el saco de un color azul oscuro, hoy la corbata se iría al demonio, no tenía intención de oprimirse el pescuezo con semejante e inútil prenda de vestir... su crucifijo de plata inseparable en el cuello y zapatos de vestir. Se miró al espejo y sonrió contento con el resultado. Bajó de inmediato y saludó a las tres personas en el comedor,

-buenas hermanita! –dijo dando un beso en la frente a la primera y más cercana, una chica muy linda de cabello largo sujetado en dos coletas bajas y un traje algo diminuto para el frío que estaba haciendo afuera

-Gray, temprano otra vez? –Ultear le miró y resopló. –solo vives para trabajar...que aburrido.

-ojalá fueras tan diligente como tu hermano hijita...-dijo con sarcasmo la bella mujer que se encontraba en el centro del amplio comedor desayunando- ahora apúrate antes que se te haga tarde para el colegio...

-buen día madre...-Gray se dirigió hacia ella y besó su mejilla, la dama sonrió contenta y abrochó un botón de la camisa de su primogénito.

-hola cariño, te vas sin desayunar otra vez? –Ur le miró con un deje de reproche, a pesar de ya ser él mayor ella todavía tenía ese complejo de mamá gallina...

-eh, si... es que tengo unos documentos ahí en la oficina, pero descuida que ya pedí que me ordenaran algo...

-pobre Erza-chan! Deberían ponerla en un pedestal por tenerte tanta paciencia! –exclamó divertido el apuesto muchacho de cabello albino que se encontraba devorando con gusto un omelette

-cállate Leon...-refutó Gray con una venita en la sien, el otro solo dejó ir una pequeña risita.

-hijo no molestes a tu hermano...mejor aprende porque en cuanto te gradúes tu irás a la vicepresidencia...-Ur se levantó de la mesa- bueno niños, les dejo, no me siento muy bien hoy creo que regreso a mi recámara...

-quieres que llame al doctor mami? –interrogó Ultear algo preocupada.

-no linda, no es nada. –ella sonrió- sube ya al auto que Leon te lleva hoy al colegio...

Una vez que se hubo retirado su madre Gray suspiró.

- Oigan, ya aplíquense y no le den tantos dolores de cabeza si? Ultear, tu trata de que no te envíen tanto a la dirección, esta fue la quinta vez este mes...-dijo mirando severo a la menor de sus hermanos- y tu Leon, a ver si ya sientas cabeza y te decides...cada semana es una nueva chica. ¡Hasta cuando!

-eso a ti que te hace? –replicó el aludido- si tú no quieres una mujer pues yo sí...

-una!...pero tú ya llevas como veinte!...madura ¿quieres?...

Ninguno dijo nada. la joven apenada cogió su mochila y salió rumbo a la puerta, Leon dio un ligero resoplido y la siguió. Gray los vio salir y de nuevo dejó salir un largo suspiro. Se frotó la sien y cogió su portafolios... ya en el auto se dirigía a la compañía. Era difícil lidiar con dos hermanos menores que no tenían la menor idea de la palabra responsabilidad, pero debía ayudar a su madre, ella había dado todo de sí para sacarlos adelante cuando se quedaron solos, y Gray, como el mayor de ellos había decidido ayudar. Luego de graduarse inició su pequeño negocio, en el que a penas y tenía trabajo, pero luego de cinco años su compañía había crecido enormemente y se había posicionado como la número uno, y él lo había logrado, claro que no había sido solo, pero la mayor parte del éxito fue gracias a él y su agudeza intelectual...

Luego del gran despegue su familia mejoró muchísimo económicamente, pero sus dos hermanos todavía no acababan de madurar...y eso le traía muchos malos ratos a mamá...cosa que él trataba de evitar...pero a veces no se podía. Su teléfono sonó de nuevo y contestó por el "manos libres"

-dime Erza...

-el joven Dragneel lo está esperando en su despacho...ah y el desayuno está también en su despacho.

-bien, gracias. Dile a Natsu que llego en cinco minutos...

-entendido...-y de nuevo colgó sin decir más. Gray siguió su camino y regresó a su meditación. Tal vez si debería poner a Erza un altar, tal y como Leon dijo, la chica tenía la paciencia de un santo, era eficaz, inteligente y además muy hermosa... muchas veces se preguntaba por qué no invitaba a salir a esa muchacha, pero luego él mismo se respondía: no había tiempo. En realidad no le importaba mucho eso de salir con mujeres y enamorarse... para Gray eso era una real pérdida de tiempo. Tenía mejores cosas qué hacer que andar suspirando todo el santo día, o pintando corazones en sus memorandos, o soñar despierto mientras mira a la nada...además, no le asustaba la soledad.

Aquí el siguiente punto. El era un inconquistable...claro que cientos de mujeres le admiraban y soñaban con ser la afortunada, pero Gray también era exigente. No se dejaba seducir tan fácil y aunque muchas lo habían intentado simplemente no caía... y se aseguraba a si mismo que jamás lo haría...estaba seguro que no había una sola mujer en la faz de la tierra que pudiera hacerlo ceder...

Claro...en la faz de la tierra.

.

.

**OOOOOOOO**

Un hermoso castillo se levantaba en la cima de aquella gran montaña, y sobre ellos un cielo que reflejaba miles y miles de estrellas en un extraño universo. En aquel castillo había una agitación tremenda, otra vez lo había hecho. Y otra vez tendrían que buscarla antes que el rey enfureciera de nuevo...

-Hime-sama...! -exclamaba una linda chica de cabello rosa mientras corría por los pasillos -por favor salga!

-virgo! –le llamaron por detrás y ella se giró para ver venir a un guapísimo chico de cabellos acaramelados traje y gafas –encontraron a la princesa?

-nada Leo-san... ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-si no la encontramos el gran rey enfurecerá...-el muchacho se revolvió la cabellera desesperado, después de todo parte de la culpa había sido suya, porque EL era su guardián...se supone que debía vigilarla.

-tienes alguna idea de a donde podría haber ido la princesa?...-preguntó virgo tratando de ayudarle entonces el muchacho dio un respingo.

-Claro!... si la princesa no está aquí entonces solo hay un lugar donde pudo haber ido...

-pero Leo-san!...crees que haya sido capaz de cruzar?... -Leo sonrió un poco.

-no la subestimes. ella aún es joven, pero es la hija del rey...Lucy-san siempre ha querido verlo... el mundo de los humanos...

-Hime-sama...

Virgo levantó la mirada y observó el hermoso universo por los grandes ventanales del castillo, a espaldas de ellos en el muro había una hermosa pintura enmarcada. el cuadro mostraba a una bella jovencita de cabellos dorados, piel clara y hermosos ojos color chocolate, llevaba el cabello sujeto con un moño blanco igual que su vestido de tirantes ceñido a un busto generoso y abrazando su cintura, para luego desplegarse sobre la cadera en finos holanes, en el cuello portaba una cadena dorada con una llave y a su espalda un par de preciosas alas, similares a las de un hada, tan brillantes y hermosas que parecían de cristal...

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**.**

**.**

Gray subía las escaleras hasta su oficina, el elevador se había atorado y no tenía intención de retrasarse por una pequeñez como esa, aunque tuviera que subir unos quince pisos...total, estaba en buena condición... llamó su atención la vista de una ciudad cubierta por un manto blanco de nieve que el sol hacía brillar como pequeños diamantes con sus rayos, también una fina nevada caía, a pesar de que hubiera sol, lo cual era un poco extraño... aunque verdaderamente hermoso...

-vaya!...-exclamó sorprendido mientras pegaba sus manos al helado cristal de los ventanales pero a pesar de tan bello espectáculo la sonrisa no afloraba en sus labios. al volver su mirada vio algo que lo dejó boquiabierto...-pero qué?...

Una bellísima chica estaba de pie sobre la azotea de aquel edificio, sus cabellos largos y dorados se mecían suavemente con la brisa de la mañana y el sol enmarcaba su figura con una hermosa luz, o ¿tal vez era ella la que brillaba? Un lindo vestido largo y blanco se agitaba igual que sus cabellos mientras ella, con las manos extendidas cogía los copos de nieve. a pesar de la distancia, Gray podía apreciar con claridad esos detalles, y entonces cayó en cuenta de el hermoso par de alas que ella tenía en la espalda. El joven quedó perplejo cuando ella giró un poco el rostro, parecía haberlo visto. Se dio la media vuelta y desapareció en un resplandor blanco como la nieve...

-Gray! –exclamaron sacándolo del momentáneo trance en el que estaba sumido. El joven se volvió y vio venir hacia él a otro apuesto chico de melena rosada alborotada y corta, usaba una gabardina roja y bufanda blanca

-Natsu...que no estabas en el despacho?

-me harté de esperar...joder tío pero que tanto veías? Hace rato que te estoy grita y grita y no me oyes...

-esto...-Gray se volvió de nuevo a aquella azotea- nada...vamos a la oficina, hay mucho que hacer...

-Aye sir.! –exclamó el pelirosado y ambos entraron en las enormes puertas de madera, en estas había una placa de metal bastante grande que ponía : "Fullbuster´s company & asociados"

Aquella muchacha se encontraba ahora en la azotea del edificio de Gray, sonreía inocentemente mirando la nieve caer, no le afectaba solo llevar ese vestido, disfrutaba el contacto frío de la nieve sobre su piel, la hacía estremecer...

-este mundo es hermoso...-susurró mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y cogía la llave dorada que pendía de la cadena -porqué no disfrutas de algo tan bello?...porqué no sonríes...Gray Fullbuster?...

La chica sonrió de nuevo. Lo había estado observando desde hacía un tiempo. El lo tenía todo, pero a la vez nada... estaba tan sumido en eso que llamaban monotonía que se había olvidado de lo bello que era despertar cada mañana... de una puesta de sol, o de tantas otras cosas que ella desconocía. En pocas palabras, se había olvidado de vivir... tal vez solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Y ella se la iba a dar...

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas! Gracias por pasar a leer y lamento mucho la tardanza, he tenido mucho que hacer últimamente y también por eso no he podido actualizar mis fics, es que me escogieron como modelo para un desfile de modas y entre las medidas los ensayos y demás me quita tiempo jeje

De todos modos aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, y también aprovecho para **agradecer infinitamente sus Review!** La verdad no creí ver mas de uno o dos cuando mucho, porque se que no es una pareja muy común y no a muchos les simpatizan juntos, pero me dio mucho gusto ver que al menos algunas de ustedes gustan de mi historia, así que planeo seguirla, a todas y todos muchísimas gracias! Ahora si

Let´s read!

**Descongelando tu Corazón...**

**Capítulo II.-Encuentro con un Hada**

Luego de aquel misterioso momento la mente de Gray estuvo ausente todo el día. Natsu tenía que llamar la atención del moreno de cuando en cuando para que pusiera atención. Con la mirada perdida en los ventanales hacia la azotea el joven millonario solo podía pensar en esa misteriosa muchacha. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí? Porqué iba vestida así...? ¿fue todo real o solo un sueño loco causado por el ayuno y una noche de pésimo descanso?

-Gray! –la voz de Natsu volvió a traerlo a la realidad- eh que rayos te pasa? Has estado así todo el día! –el pelirosado se cruzó de brazos

-gomen Natsu...es que no dormí bien anoche...-se excusó el otro suspirando pesadamente y dejándose caer en el respaldo de su cómodo sillón ejecutivo

-haberlo dicho antes. No hubieras venido entonces – su amigo sonrió animadamente y siguió leyendo el contrato- no se cómo lo lograste, pero al fin tenemos ese bendito convenio de ventas, eres fabuloso viejo!

-nada que una charla de negocios no resuelva...-dijo con aire orgulloso y una sonrisa arrogante. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y por ella entró una preciosa chica de lentes delgados, y una larga y lacia cabellera escarlata recogida en una alta coleta que hacía juego con su traje ejecutivo, que consistía en una mini falda roja una camisa blanca, un saco del mismo color de la falda y corbata negra

-Gray llamaron los Grant, quieren que les resuelvas las condiciones mañana. Tienes una cita con la señorita Loxar para firmar unos cheques y una cena para hoy a las siete con los ejecutivos de la compañía...

-no!...-el moreno hizo un respingo- olvidé lo de la cena...-se revolvió la cabellera con fastidio.- sabes qué Erza, estoy muerto, cancela mis citas de hoy y diles a los Grant que mañana mismo envío el contrato ya firmado con las condiciones establecidas, vale?...

-de acuerdo. Oye ya pasan de las tres, no piensas almorzar?

-Si Gray! Ya me estoy muriendo de hambre! –Natsu hizo un puchero- mi jefe es un explotador! Nos quiere matar de hambre jejejeje...

El moreno echó una carcajada al ver la cara de su pobre amigo y escuchar un ensordecedor ruido proveniente de su estómago. Erza se cubrió la boca ahogando una risita y el pelirosado sonrió divertido igual

-como que si ya hace hambre...perdona Natsu no vi la hora...

-hoy no has visto nada amigo...-se burló el joven y Gray sonrió un poco. Si, todo el día se la pasó en las nubes

-bueno, pues vamos a dejarlo por hoy...Erza tómate la tarde, Natsu y yo ya nos vamos...ah, y dile a Cana y los demás que me llamen al celular si surge algo.

-claro...y gracias Gray!...-la chica salió contenta de la oficina y Natsu miró a Gray un poco confuso

-cómo es que no has invitado a salir a esa chica? Es monísima... y mira que para que yo diga eso tiene que ser algo especial...- dijo el pelirosado recogiendo los papeles y metiéndolos en el portafolios

-si claro, pero es brutal cuando se enoja, o ya se te olvidó cómo nos puso para esa fiesta de año nuevo donde se nos pasaron los tragos?...-su amigo sintió un escalofrío de solo acordarse- y eso que solo fue un poco...

-si, creo que sí...el que salga con Erza-chan tiene que tener pelotas...y como a ti te faltan...-luego del comentario Natsu recibió un codazo en las costillas y echó a reír viendo la cara de su amigo y la venita resaltando en su frente

-ja ja ja –rió sarcástico Gray- que divertido tu chiste... mejor ya vámonos que me comería un caballo del hambre que tengo!

Luego de ir a almorzar con Natsu y echarse un par de Whiskys cada quién volvió a su casa. Cuando Gray llegó encontró la casa vacía. Extrañado comenzó a buscar a su madre o a Ultear, que seguramente ya debería haber llegado del colegio, pero no encontró a nadie. Entonces vio a una de las chicas de servicio en el comedor limpiando y decidió preguntar

-Nova, has visto a mi madre o alguno de mis hermanos?

-Gray-sama, no lo esperaban hasta la noche... la niña Ultear salió con el joven Zeref al cine, el joven Leon fue a ver a la señorita Sherry y su madre fue a tomar el té con su club de lectura...

-oh claro...hay alguien más en la casa?

-no joven solo quedo yo, y ya me iba... es viernes sabe usted?

-si es verdad...-dijo el moreno recordando que los viernes salía de descanso el personal de servicio y no volvían hasta el lunes temprano.- bueno, pues no te entretengo más, que tengas bonito fin de semana...-el moreno le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y la muchachita toda sonrojada salió de ahí directo a la puerta.

Gray suspiró un poco triste. Una casa tan grande y tan sola... si lo pensaba bien era así casi siempre. Todos tenían una vida, una muy aparte de la suya, siempre tenían algo que hacer, alguien con quien estar, pero él no. Si no estaba en la oficina trabajando estaba en su casa durmiendo o encerrado en su alcoba viendo televisión. Eran contadas sus salidas, solamente iba de paseo con Natsu muy de vez en cuando, y siempre que lo invitaban a algún lado ponía pretextos, que si el contrato que si una junta, y con el tiempo muchos y muchas se cansaron de intentar socializar con el moreno y simplemente...desistieron.

Con pesadumbre subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, quería una ducha y una siesta. Por todos los santos! Era viernes en la tarde y él se acostaba a dormir?... de pronto escuchó un ruido en la parte de arriba. A prisa subió los escalones y entró a su recámara, que fue donde escuchó el disturbio pero no vio nada. Cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo hubo otro movimiento y Gray salió rápidamente a los balcones abriendo la puerta de golpe...

Cuando del cielo algo cayó directamente sobre él tirándolo al suelo...o más bien alguien. Cuando abrió los ojos la visibilidad le resultaba un poco borrosa debido al golpe en su cabeza...pero una vez aclarada sus ojos chocaron de frente con un par de preciosos orbes castaños enormes y brillantes. Quedó boquiabierto, ¿estaba muerto?...posiblemente, porque aquello frente a sus ojos era un ángel...

Estaba sentada a su lado mirándolo preocupadamente y con ambas manos entrelazadas en su pecho, cuando le vio mirarle su gesto de angustia se transformó en sonrisa y se echó a sus brazos como niña chiquita

-Gray! Estás vivo, que alivio! –el moreno igual de sorprendido no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que esa misteriosa y bella chica le miró directo a los ojos con una sonrisa...

-etto... estoy muerto?...-preguntó dubitativo mientras ella lo ayudaba a levantarse y Gray miraba por los balcones. Todo se veía igual, los mismos edificios las mismas calles, la misma cabaña junto al lago allá en el horizonte...una ligera risa, dulce y refrescante escapó de los labios de esa niña

-no te acabo de decir que estás vivo?...-dijo mirándole divertida

-pero...-entonces cayó en cuenta del par de alas en la espalda de la joven, que brillaban como el cristal reflejando los rayos del crepúsculo en un maravilloso y bello espectáculo- tu eres... tu eres esa chica!...la niña de la azotea!

Gray pegó un respingo e incrédulo comenzó a rodearla mirando de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Luego se detuvo frente a ella y puso una mano en la barbilla pensativo. Esto no podía ser cierto. O al menos no tenía lógica, vio desaparecer a esta chica en aquella azotea, y ahora le caía del cielo en su propia casa y además tenía alas! Eso definitivamente no era normal... o se volvió completamente loco o le dio un ataque cardiaco en su automóvil y ahora estaba muerto...

-que sucede Gray?...

-a ver, vamos por partes...quién eres tú? Y porqué sabes mi nombre?

-mi nombre es Lucy! –dijo caminando hacia los barandales apoyando las manos en el hierro, la brisa fresca de la tarde noche hizo volar sus cabellos y ella cerró los ojos dejando el viento acariciar sus mejillas-... y conozco todo de ti Gray Fullbuster...

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos. Cómo una perfecta y hermosa extraña le caía del cielo casi mandándolo al otro mundo, se le tiraba encima después preocupada y luego decía que sabía todo sobre él... eso solo lo puso más a la defensiva. La joven, quien se presentó como Lucy, le miró y vio la confusión en la mirada del joven millonario

-pero no pongas esa cara...-ella se acercó y le cogió el mentón mirando de fijo a esos ojos profundos que él tenía- eres mucho más guapo si sonríes...

-pero no entiendo nada...quién eres tú, o más bien... qué eres tú? –atinó a decir con las mejillas rojas y mirando en otra dirección

-ah, eso...-Lucy se sentó en una de las sillas que habían en la terraza del balcón y le miró sonriente –pues... soy un hada...-soltó como si hablaran del tiempo. Gray se fue para atrás sorprendido.

-y esperas que me crea eso?- discutió inmediatamente y aún en el suelo...

-no me crees?...-la niña hizo un puchero

-claro que no, digo, una cosa es una cosa y otra cosa es otra cosa...-ella echó una carcajada al ver la total confusión del muchacho- de qué te ríes niña!

-mi nombre es Lucy... L-U-C-Y... y no tienes por qué dudar, además yo te conozco Gray, te he estado observando por mucho tiempo... solo quería verte...

-como sea!... me caes encima y me dices que me conoces, y además que eres un hada?... NO! Esto no está pasando...

De pronto Lucy lo cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar, al tiempo que se quitaba el colgante del cuello, Gray sorprendido no opuso resistencia y se limitó a seguirla mansamente, como si estuviera hipnotizado... tal vez era la belleza de esa niña o la naturalidad con que le hablaba, como si se conocieran de toda la vida... o quizá era esa soledad que tenía dentro y que veía un poco de alivio en esa chica

-Q-que estás haciendo?...-preguntó al final cuando ya no pudo con la curiosidad

-puerta del espacio yo te abro...-dijo usando la llave dorada que traía en las manos como si delante de ella hubiera una puerta invisible... al instante un vórtice de luz blanca apareció frente a ellos y la joven lo atravesó...junto con Gray por supuesto, al que casi le da un ataque...

-que demo...-dijo el chico abriendo los ojos de golpe y encontrándose nada menos que en lo alto de la torre del campanario de la iglesia... el viento sopló otra vez con un poco mas de fuerza y Gray se tuvo que sostener del asta que había ahí para no ser arrastrado. El sol se había ocultado por completo y ahora podía verse una luna menguante y muchas estrellas en el cielo.

Sorprendido, y un poco asustado afianzó el agarre a la chica con su otra mano y ella sonrió satisfecha. La vista era maravillosa, las callecitas de la ciudad iluminadas por los faroles, un poco más al centro el distrito comercial y los enormes edificios con sus luces de neón, el río que corría tranquilamente por toda la ciudad y las barquitas que lo navegaban, los autos yendo y viniendo, era como un cuadro perfecto donde lo colonial y la modernidad convivían en perfecta armonía... hasta entonces Gray no se había percatado de lo hermosa que era en verdad la ciudad donde vivía...

-WOW!...-fue todo lo que dijo, y al fin una sincera sonrisa afloró de sus labios-esto... es hermoso...

-es mi lugar preferido...-Lucy le sonrió. Gray le devolvió el gesto y ambos se miraron

Luego de unos minutos estaban sentados entablando una conversación como dos viejos amigos que se conocieran de toda la vida

-y... entonces, eres un hada? –Lucy asintió.

- soy el espíritu guardián de la magia, por eso soy un hada...

-aún me cuesta creerlo... y qué haces aquí? –Gray todavía seguía debatiéndose entre la realidad o el sueño, pero prefería ignorar un poco su escepticismo,

-quería conocer el mundo de los humanos... quería ver qué cosas maravillosas existen aquí... y quería verte también Gray...

-a mi? Por qué?...-el moreno le miró con verdadera curiosidad

-es un secreto!...- Lucy rió como niña chiquita y Gray no pudo evitar imitarle, era imposible no hacerlo, era una chica tan natural, tan fresca...el muchacho de pronto miró al cielo encontrando que había más estrellas de las que él pensaba

-vaya... las estrellas en Magnolia realmente son hermosas...-exclamó con una sonrisa

-de qué hablas... las estrellas son hermosas en todas partes! Solo depende de si las quieres ver...-le dijo Lucy con esa pequeña sonrisa y esas palabras golpearon a Gray de lleno. Si pensaba un poco eso era verdad, una estrella brilla igual de bella en el cielo de Magnolia como en cualquier otro lugar del mundo

-eres muy extraña...-dijo sonriendo de medio lado a la muchacha, Lucy le miró de fijo y algo en esa sonrisa hizo saltar su corazón. Sin pensarlo devolvió el gesto y se puso de pie -vamos...-dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el moreno

-eh? Adónde?...-preguntó algo decepcionado

-son casi las dos, es hora de volver Gray...-el joven millonario miró el Rolex de su muñeca sorprendido comprobando que Lucy tenía razón...otra vez...

-es tan tarde? No me había dado cuenta...-cogió la mano de la rubia y ella hizo lo mismo que hacía rato, de nuevo una Luz intensa apareció frente a ellos y la chica la cruzó. Aparecieron de nuevo en los balcones de Gray...

-listo, estás en casa...-Lucy le miró contenta. Gray de nuevo miró por los barandales cerciorándose que todo era verdad una vez mas... simplemente una parte de él seguía sin poder aceptar que había estado conversando con un hada traviesa en la punta de la torre del campanario de la iglesia...

-cielos...-dijo aun sorprendido- entonces... es verdad...

-Gray.. yo...-la puerta del cuarto sonó un par de veces haciendo que Lucy pegara un respingo del susto

-... onii-chan estás ahí?- se escuchó la voz de Ultear llamándole y el moreno volteó también sobresaltado

-oh no... debo irme...-sin que Gray siquiera lo imaginara Lucy se puso de puntitas y posó un delicado beso en sus labios, el moreno cerró los ojos sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, cuando los abrió encontró una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica –nos veremos de nuevo...

Luego usó de nuevo esa misteriosa llave y desapareció. En ese mismo instante Ultear entraba al cuarto de su hermano mayor y lo encontraba parado con las mejillas rojas en el balcón

-Gray?... onii-chan que haces ahí?...

-Ultear? –el joven le miró algo perdido todavía y ella se mostró intrigada- cuanto llevas aquí?

-recién entraba, madre dice que bajes a cenar...-la muchacha no pasó por alto el rubor en las mejillas de su hermano- a propósito, con quién hablabas?...

-quién yo?

-alabado sea! Al fin le hiciste caso a Juvia-chan! –chilló contenta la jovencita y Gray bufó molesto

-como se te ocurre! –cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado- de dónde sacas esas tonterías Ultear?...

-tus mejillas me lo dijeron... jajajajaja...-y la muchacha salió riendo del cuarto

Gray la vio salir y se llevó una mano a los labios rozando suavemente con la yema del dedo el contorno de ellos

-me besó...-dejó ir una risita y bajó a cenar con el resto de su familia.

Nadie supo la razón, pero esa noche Gray Fullbuster estuvo muy contento. Todos, especialmente su madre estaban alegres de eso porque no siempre solía verse a Gray con una sonrisa y compartiendo con su familia...

-oye, que bicho le picó a Gray? Está contento para variar...-dijo su hermana en un susurro a Leon, este se encogió de hombros y sonrió

-que importa mejor así...míralo sonriendo, hasta parece magia...

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado, ahora Gray y Lucy se conocen oficialmente, pero él todavía tendrá que ir descubriendo los secretos de su pequeña hada, que sorpresas le traerá Lucy a su vida?...

**Sigue:** Leo y los guardianes están buscando a la princesa,... y un día con un millonario.


	3. Chapter 3

Que tal gente! Quisiera disculparme por el retraso, es que he estado verdaderamente ocupada este tiempo, estuve con la pasarela y el trabajo hasta el tope, eso aunado a mi quehacer diario no me dejaba tiempo para nada. pero bueno gracias por su paciencia, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta tierna historia. Espero les guste...

Aprovecho para agradecer a todos y todas sus review, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, y espero que con todo y las locuras que se me ocurran sigan conmigo. Un beso a todos mis lectores.

Ahora si Leat´s Read!

**Descongelando tu Corazón**

Capítulo III.- Un día con un millonario...

Era ya casi de madrugada. Los autos ya no transitaban por las calles y no se veía gente en las aceras. Todo Magnolia parecía estar sumido ya en el sueño reconfortante, sin embargo en un pequeño parque cerca del caudal del río se abrió una puerta de luz blanca y de ésta emergieron cinco figuras muy misteriosas, en el centro de ellos se encontraba aquel guapo joven de gafas y traje negro, Leo. Junto a él dos chicas más, ambas de cabello rosa, una vestida de maid y la otra con un curioso atuendo que asemejaba un borreguito, Virgo y Aries. Al lado de la maid un enorme centauro cargando un hacha, Tauro. Y al lado de la otra chica un sujeto con un singular peinado y gafas oscuras, con tijeras en ambas manos, Cáncer.

-muy bien, estamos aquí para localizar a hime-sama, no lo olviden...-dijo con seriedad Leo ,mientras acomodaba sus gafas con elegancia- y una cosa más, la regla numero uno: no se dejen ver por los humanos...

-etto, Leo-san...por dónde empezamos? –dijo tímidamente Aries escondiendo su cara entre sus flequillos

-es verdad, el lugar es enorme! –Tauro miró hacia todos lados con sorpresa

-debemos separarnos...-Leo suspiró pesadamente. Este no sería un trabajo fácil, pero debían encontrar a Lucy y llevarla de regreso a casa...si algo malo le pasara...-recuérdenlo muy bien, nuestro único deber como la guardia del zodiaco es proteger a la princesa...

-tranquilo Leo, hime-sama estará bien...- virgo le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió. El joven guardián se mostró más tranquilo y luego los cinco desaparecieron en un rápido movimiento cada uno por distinta dirección.

Leo se dirigía hacia un lugar en particular. Tenía una idea de cómo localizar a Lucy. Si alguien sabía de ese misterioso mundo era la hechicera... nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era su nombre ni cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo corría la leyenda en el mundo de los espíritus que hacía mucho tiempo una joven hechicera rompió las reglas y se enamoró de un humano, y fue tal su atrevimiento que el rey la castigó exiliándola del mundo espiritual... se decía que podrías encontrarla en lo profundo del bosque siguiendo el camino que mostraban los rayos de luna al atravesar un árbol de cerezo cuyas flores brillaran con los colores del arco iris...

El joven guardián se internó en uno de los tantos bosques que rodeaba la ciudad, sintió un viento gélido soplar y su rebelde cabellera se despeinó aun mas. Pronto comenzó a caer una fina nevada y leo chasqueó la lengua con enfado

-no es posible... por todos los espíritus! Como voy a hallar un cerezo en flor si es invierno! Me lleva...!

Siguió caminando entre los arbustos y un ligero resplandor llamó su atención al fondo. Cuando se acercó encontró un enorme árbol de cerezo con un tronco tan grueso que dos personas no alcanzaban para rodearlo con los brazos, sus ramas se encontraban repletas de flores que brillaban como un arcoíris. Leo sonrió maravillado, era algo realmente hermoso... pronto los rayos de la luna que eran opacados por una nube se dejaron caer sobre el cerezo y traspasando sus ramas abrieron a un costado una vereda con un misterioso resplandor azul, Leo frunció un poco el entrecejo y acomodando sus gafas caminó por aquel extraño pasaje hasta llegar a un denso lugar rodeado de neblina, y frente a él se abría una especie de laberinto verde.

Creyó haber visto uno igual en alguno de esos libros que su dulce princesa solía leerle, era tan solo un jardín en forma de laberinto, nada que él no pudiera atravesar... se adentró pues en aquel, y mientras leo se perdía en los interminables pasillos dos figuras que custodiaban las puertas de aquella casa que se encontraba al final entraron en la vivienda.

Caminaron a paso rápido hacia la sala principal de esa enorme mansión y llegaron hasta un gran salón lleno de estantes con toda clase de libros y alumbrado únicamente por los candiles que colgaban de los gruesos pedestales de madera. Al final junto a la chimenea había un sillón muy grande, ambos se arrodillaron frente al sillón e inclinaron la cabeza...

-parece que tenemos visitas mi señora...-dijo uno de los hombres, la joven mujer que se encontraba en el sillón acariciaba en su regazo a un pequeño gato negro que se dejaba mimar con gusto.

-si, eso parece... me pregunto quién podría venir a visitarme?...-habló con voz dulce y unos hermosos ojos verde jade centellaron en la oscuridad de aquella habitación a medio alumbrar- Jet, Droy, por favor...denle a nuestro invitado una gentil bienvenida...

-como ordenes mi señora...

Ambos hombres se retiraron, uno desapareció al instante y el otro solo dejó un par de hojas secas en el suelo... aquella misteriosa dama se levantó por fin de su cómodo sillón y dejó al minino acurrucado en el cojín

-será mejor despertarle Lily-kun... a Gajeel no le gustan los extraños...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los rayos de sol atravesaron de nuevo su ventana. Gray abrió los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y dio un largo bostezo. Miró su reloj en el buró junto a su cama las siete y cuarto. ¿Se había quedado dormido?, rascando su cabellera y todavía adormilado levantó el reloj para inspeccionarlo. Tal vez hubo un error, el jamás se pasaba de la hora...

-pues no, no hay nada mal. Me he quedado dormido...-volvió a sonreír un poco. Ciertamente no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había descansado tan bien como ahora. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado y tranquilo, entonces a su cabeza volvieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior...

-Lucy...-susurró inevitablemente al recordar a la hermosa niña. Había sido real, o tan solo una alucinación. No podía se efecto de los whiskys, solo fueron dos o tres... por otro lado cada momento lo veía tan claro en su memoria que... y además ese beso...

-Gray!...-tocaron a su puerta- nii-san estás despierto ya? Puedo pasar?

-adelante Leon...-respondió desde su cama y al momento su hermano estaba entrando.

-vaya! Hoy si se te han pegado las sábanas nii-san –Leon sonrió

-si, buenos días también hermanito...-se burló el moreno y el peliblanco sonrió un poco.

- no nos acompañas a desayunar hoy verdad? Seguro tienes trabajo en la oficina...

-pues esta vez te equivocaste...- Gray sonrió contento y Leon le miró extrañado- tengo ganas de desayunar con mi familia el día de hoy... dile a mamá que bajo en cinco vale?

-eh... si, claro! –a prisa y con una sonrisa el albino bajó las escaleras a avisarle a su madre que Gray los acompañaba a desayunar, minutos después el moreno bajaba ya listo para empezar el día, pero...

-Wow!, que día es hoy? –inquirió Ultear risueña viendo a su hermano frente a ella- vas al club o algo antes Nii-san?

-no hermanita, solo me apeteció un cambio. Digo, por dios hoy es sábado, no quiero usar traje el fin de semana

El muchacho se sentó a la mesa mientras su hermana lo inspeccionaba a fondo. Juraba que si no fueran familia le hubiera dejado su nombre y su número, el moreno lucía sexy hasta decir basta! Una camiseta azul con detalles en blanco pegada al cuerpo, unos jeans vaqueros que se ajustaban perfectamente a ese firme trasero, un cinturón de cuero negro y botas del mismo color con un jersey ligero de cierre en color azul oscuro, su cabello para variar ligeramente más revuelto

-pero por Kami! Que guapo está mi hijo hoy...-Ur sonrió de oreja a oreja, era raro ver a Gray fuera de la monotonía del traje

-mi dulce madre...yo soy guapo todo el tiempo- bromeó el joven y provocó las risas de su madre y hermana, Gray mostró una ligera sonrisa. El desayuno pasó entre risas, algunas provocadas por Gray que sin duda estaba de un humor espléndido el día de hoy, tanto que incluso le regaló a su hermana esas entradas para el concierto que tanto quería, y a Leon le dejó las llaves de su motocicleta, que jamás le prestaba...

-bueno familia yo me voy... –dijo levantándose de la mesa-Ultear, regresa temprano, y Leon, no provoques un accidente vale?

-ok...-respondió entre risas el chico

-claro que sí hermanito lindo! –exclamó feliz la muchacha y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, luego corrió a su cuarto a hablar por teléfono y contarle a su amiga Meredy

-me alegra mucho verte contento hijo...-Ur, sonrió de forma misteriosa

-gracias mamá...me voy ya, necesitas algo?

-no, solo cuídate... -_"quién será la afortunada?" _ Se preguntaba internamente la hermosa mujer mientras veía salir a su hijo por la puerta

Salió rumbo a la oficina y todo el trayecto estuvo contento, hasta prendió el radio y tarareaba la canción mientras manejaba. Incluso él mismo estaba extrañado de su propia actitud, no era común en él todo esto, pero debía admitir, que se sentía muy bien... como en años no se había sentido... acaso todo eso lo había provocado ella?

Cuando llegó a la oficina sus empleados le miraban como bicho raro, el jefe hoy venía sonriendo y ni hablar del vestuario! Cana le vio pasar y arqueó las cejas sorprendida, que habría pasado? Tal vez volvió a ganar otro convenio de ventas, o la competencia se declaró en bancarrota, solo así lo veía sonriendo pero no, no podía ser tanta la suerte...

-muy buenos días Cana –le saludó y mostró una blanca sonrisa a lo que la castaña solo pudo contestar levantando tímidamente la mano y con las mejillas todas rojas, si bien Gray era muy apuesto, vestido así y sonriendo de esa manera era mil veces más encantador...

-por magnolia! Que sexy esta hoy el jefe no?- exclamó Lissana mientras lo devoraba con la mirada, esos jeans se le veían espectaculares

-shhhht, disimula Lissa! –murmuró cana pero no pudo evitar mirar, una vez Gray entró a su oficina y ellas lo perdieron de vista suspiraron decepcionadas, hubieran querido deleitar la pupila un ratito más...

Gray comenzó su trabajo diario, enviando memorandos y correos, atendiendo reportes de venta y cerrando tratos por teléfono, Erza y Natsu tampoco daban crédito a lo que veían, el pelirrosado se estaba imaginando que tal vez alguna nave alienígena había secuestrado a su amigo anoche y en su lugar dejaron una copia, o algo asi... Erza pensaba que había tenido alguna buena noche de cama con una de sus tantas enamoradas, a Gray no le faltaba alguna que se apuntase a una salida con él...

Gray no podía evitar pensar de momento en la noche anterior. Lucy, se preguntaba si solo estuvo delirando en su cama, si la volvería a ver de nuevo alguna vez, ella le dijo eso...sería cierto?. Mientras tanto a las puertas del edificio de la compañía Fullbuster se encontraba parada una bella jovencita rubia y de blanca piel tan sedosa como el terciopelo, la niña entró y de inmediato todos le voltearon a mirar, y es que era tan hermosa que era imposible no fijarse en ella, uno de los empleados de inmediato se acercó a ella

-en que puedo ayudarle señorita? –preguntó mecánicamente, estaba más ocupado mirando a la chica, y lo bien que ese vestido blanco se adaptaba a sus curvas, ella le sonrió ligeramente

-me podría indicar cuál es la oficina del joven Fullbuster?

-e-en el último piso...

-gracias, eh...y cómo llego ahí? –Lucy parpadeó un par de veces

-por el elevador de aquel lado- el muchacho indicó con el dedo a la niña y ella caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrar un par de puertas metálicas que estaban cerradas, buscó y buscó pero no encontraba la manija, hizo un puchero y se rascó la cabeza confundida

-pero caramba, como esperan que yo abra esta cosa sin perilla? –sin querer puso la mano en la pared sobe el botón y la puerta del ascensor se abrió con un sonidito curioso "ping" ella dio un paso atrás algo sorprendida pero al ver que la puerta se había abierto sonrió contenta

-al menos ya se abrió! –entró con un poco de miedo de que se cerrara en su nariz, justo antes de cerrar la puerta una linda chica de cabellos blancos y cortos también entró, iba cargando una montaña de papeles y casi corriendo para alcanzar el elevador

-uf, gracias por esperar! Si no llevo estos el jefe se va a enojar...-la chica le sonrió amable, Lucy le miró curiosa

-tu trabajas aquí?-preguntó, mas luego sintió moverse el aparato y se agarró de lo primero que pudo, Lissana echó a reír

-tranquila no pasa nada, te da vértigo? –Lucy negó con la cabeza

-es la primera vez que uso uno de estos...-explicó. La albina pareció sorprenderse, pero no le dio importancia, estaba más ocupada analizando a esa misteriosa y bella desconocida, por su aspecto casi angelical pensó que se trataba de alguna modelo para la campaña publicitaria, pero por Kami que esta vez Erza se había pasado, les iba a salir caro el anuncio con una modelo como esa...

-vienes a ver a Erza?- preguntó cuando salieron del elevador

-no, busco a Gray Fullbuster.

-por ahí está su oficina, habla con Cana, ella es la que da las citas.

Lucy no entendió mucho, acaso Gray quería una cita? Según ella una cita era cuando dos personas salían y se tomaban de la mano y paseaban y comían helados y cosas como esas...o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho Leo... cuando habló con esa señorita ella le dijo que esperara un poco.

Gray recibió una llamada desde el lobby, y una sonrisa enorme se formó en sus labios cuando Cana le informaba que lo buscaba una mujer bonita que se llamaba Lucy. Le indicó casi con desesperación a la asistente que la hiciera pasar de inmediato, Erza y Natsu que también estaban ahí se voltearon a mirar y luego simultáneamente a Gray, este había colgado el teléfono y se levantó de su escritorio como resorte cuando las puertas de la enorme oficina se abrieron y por ellas entraba Cana, con una preciosa chica rubia

-adelante señorita...-Cana le sonrió y Lucy le devolvió el gesto

-gracias...-luego volteó la mirada y la posó en el joven multimillonario- Gray! –Lucy corrió hasta él y se le echó encima como niña chiquita, a lo que todos en el lugar, inclusive Cana quedaron con la quijada desencajada, por la inercia Gray cayó sentado sobre uno de los sillones con Lucy sobre él

-hola Lucy...-el chico rió divertido

-quería verte Gray...-la chica se levantó y Gray hizo lo mismo, Natsu y Erza seguían sin decir palabra, aunque por supuesto para ninguno pasó desapercibida la belleza de aquella singular muchacha, especialmente para el pelirrosado, que con todo y su torpeza reconoció que era la niña más linda que jamás hubiera visto...

-etto Gray...-Erza por fin se animó a hablar

-ah si, perdonen, Erza, Natsu, ella es Lucy, una amiga mía...

-Mucho gusto –saludó amable ella- nee Gray, esa señorita de ahí me dijo que querías una cita conmigo, es verdad?

-que te dijo qué?...-el moreno miró extrañado a Cana y ella se encogió de hombros como no entendiendo

-si, dijo que solo recibes a la gente con citas –la niña cruzó los brazos y Gray echó una carcajada

-ah con que es eso... no, es distinto...a ver cómo te explico...-el moreno se revolvió la cabeza pensando en cómo explicar a Lucy el complejo mundo ejecutivo, pero mejor optó por seguirle la corriente y dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios.- pues sí, ya que estás aquí tiene que ser una cita...

-Qué? –exclamaron Natsu y Erza al unísono mientras Lucy dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios

-que bien! –exclamó contenta la joven Hada mientras Gray cerraba la Notebook en su escritorio

-pero y la junta de hoy? –preguntó Natsu mirando a Gray con sorpresa, el moreno posó una mano en el hombro del pelirrosado y le sonrió confiado

-tengo un socio muy eficiente que puede encargarse solo, verdad Dragneel?-Natsu sonrió entusiasmado, era la primera vez que Gray le daba semejante oportunidad, siempre los tratos con los clientes importantes los cerraba él mismo, y aunque Natsu fuera atolondrado y algo torpe también era muy talentoso, por algo estaba en su puesto, ahora le demostraría a Gray que podía confiar en él...

-Aye sir.! –exclamó el muchacho con una sonrisa que enseñaba los dientes, Gray ofreció el brazo a la chica y Lucy lo abrazó contenta, Erza vio salir al moreno y se sentó en su escritorio a continuar con el día mientras una ligera sonrisita afloraba en sus labios "hasta que al fin..." pensaba contenta la pelirroja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray había llevado a Lucy a un enorme centro comercial, la entrada se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras, como era época de invierno lo habían adornado con motivos navideños y había un enorme muñeco de nieve justo en el jardín junto a la entrada y enormes copos de nieve regados por todo alrededor, la rubia sonrió ampliamente

-qué bonito! –exclamó contenta

-te gusta?, vamos dentro, el árbol te va a fascinar...-Gray hasta ahora se percataba de un detallito curioso, algo que anoche traía su pequeña hada y que hoy no tenía...-oye Lucy, dónde están tus alas?

-eh?...ah eso... me las quité. –contestó con tranquilidad, cuando vio el gesto de Gray le sonrió un poco- cuando los espíritus se dejan ver en este mundo lo hacen sin llamar la atención, solo usé algo de magia...

-ya veo...-cuando entraron a la plaza a Lucy se le iluminó el rostro, era un sitio precioso, un enorme domo circular con una fuente bastante grande en el medio, de cada lado partían escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, junto a la fuente estaba colocado un precioso árbol navideño de tamaño colosal, adornado con grandes esferas brillantes y de vivos colores, moños dorados, bastones de caramelo, botas de fieltro y muñecos semejantes a galletas de jengibre, el techo era una gigantesca cúpula de cristal de la que pendían grandes copos de nieve y estrellas doradas

-qué hermoso lugar! –la joven hada sonrió ampliamente y corrió a admirar más de cerca el enorme árbol navideño, no habían esas cosas donde ella vivía, era simplemente hermoso. Gray se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios, Lucy era tan inocente que algo tan simple como eso la hacía feliz...

-Te lo dije...-musitó el joven. La chica asintió y volvió a su lado.-anda vamos arriba, quieres comer algo?

-si!...

Subieron por las escaleras, Lucy lo prefirió mil veces que usar el elevador de nuevo. Mientras ocupaban una mesa en el área de comidas y Gray ordenaba algo la niña le contó de su pequeña aventura en la caja de metal, Gray se reía como enano pensando en lo mal que la pasó la pobre buscándole la manija al ascensor y luego en la cara que puso cuando eso empezó a moverse. Lucy con solo verlo sonreír se sentía feliz...

-te pareces tanto...-susurró mientras lo veía comer con gusto el platillo que ordenó. Gray creyó escuchar algo y levantó la mirada un poco

-eh?, dijiste algo? –Lucy negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo también, estaba muy asombrada, eso que Gray llamaba hamburguesa era realmente delicioso, y las papas todavía más...continuaron con el postre mientras charlaban de muchas cosas, Gray le contó porqué estaba el centro comercial adornado de esa manera y Lucy conoció lo que era la navidad, pensó en que era una creencia muy hermosa, tal vez ella también le hiciera un obsequio a sus guardianes entonces, ya que la gente solía dar presentes para sus seres queridos para esas fechas...

Luego de la comida Gray llevó a la joven hada por todo el lugar, pasaron a la zona de videojuegos a jugar un rato y Lucy resultó mejor que él jugando tiros, pero le dio una paliza a la chica en el futbolito, luego entraron a una juguetería, donde el muchacho le mostró a ella quién era santa Claus, y ambos se tomaron una fotografía con él, en uno de los aparadores la rubia vio un enorme oso de peluche con un moño rojo al cuello

-qué bonito! Es muy grande! - la muchacha sonrió mientras se acercaba a la tienda. Gray venía comiendo una nieve de chocolate y tenía otra en la mano para Lucy, la había dejado sentada en una de las bancas pero cuando no la vio ahí miró hacia todos lados preocupado, alguien como ella no debía andar sola por ahí sin saber nada, suspiró más tranquilo cuando distinguió a la muchacha mirando el aparador de una de las tiendas, se acercó donde la joven y Lucy sonrió cuando Gray le entregó su nieve

-gracias Gray!...

-que mirabas tanto? –preguntó con curiosidad el moreno, Lucy le señaló con el dedo el gran oso blanco de peluche en la esquina del vitral, era tan grande que ocupaba el sillón completo, el joven tomó de la mano a Lucy y entraron en la tienda, la señorita que atendía lo reconoció de inmediato

-pero si es el señor Fullbuster! En que le puedo servir joven?...-preguntó servicialmente la empleada, que estaba que se caía por el atractivo del muchacho

-quisiera que me mostrara aquel oso por favor...-dijo señalando el del aparador, la empleada se fue y luego regresó con un mozo que cargaba el enorme peluche y lo dejó sobre el mostrador, Gray se lo enseñó a Lucy- es este verdad?

-Si!...es más bonito de cerca! –la muchacha acarició el peluche y luego lo abrazó como una niña pequeña- que suavecito!

-me lo llevo...-Gray entregó su tarjeta de crédito y la encargada sonriente se fue a facturar la compra, pensaba en qué suerte tenía esa joven que iba con él, seguro le cumplían cualquier caprichito, mira que llevarse un oso de 1000 dólares solo así...aunque claro que para alguien tan rico como Gray Fullbuster eso era una minucia...

Lucy salió de la tienda abrazando el enorme juguete y con una sonrisa, aunque casi ni podía cargarlo, Gray la miraba sonreír y no podía evitar imitarle, cuando se pasó a caer por el peso del oso el muchacho la sostuvo de la cintura y evitó que se fuera hacia atrás. Lucy le miró sonriente como siempre

-gracias Gray!...y también gracias por el osito...

-te gusta?

-me encanta! –ella rió. El moreno cogió el peluche para ayudarla, y aunque pesaba bastante Gray pudo llevarlo sin ninguna dificultad con un solo brazo, cosa que Lucy no pasó por alto, pero no dijo nada. Luego volvieron a la planta baja y se sentaron frente a la fuente a comer su nieve, con el señor oso de compañía por supuesto.

-que cosas tan hermosas tiene tu mundo Gray, siempre quise verlo...-musitó la joven hada mientras saboreaba con gusto la nieve

-nunca habías venido? –preguntó curioso el moreno. Ella negó con la cabeza

-no... Siempre lo veía todo desde el castillo, pero aquí las personas parecían ser felices, veía un mundo diferente del que tenía a mí alrededor...entonces una tarde cuando miraba te encontré a ti... me pareció muy triste que alguien tan encantador no sonriera

Las mejillas del joven se tornaron levemente rojas y desvió un poco la cabeza para que Lucy no lo notara, pero ella parecía más absorta en lo que decía, Gray agradeció por eso.

-por eso viniste?-susurró algo apenado. Lucy asintió

-quería conocerte...quería verte sonreír a ti.

-pues ya lo lograste. –el moreno le mostró una hermosa sonrisa y Lucy se ruborizó toda.- anda, vamos a seguir paseando.

Así se le fue el día a Gray Fullbuster, antes de salir el quiso pasar a una tienda mas, que resultó una boutique, donde Gray compró varios atuendos para la chica, solo por gusto, pero es que se veía tan hermosa con todo que no sabía cuál de todos escoger para ella. Luego del centro comercial por la tarde pasearon por el parque, Lucy le dio de comer a los patos en el estanque y vieron la puesta de sol, que fue lo que le gustó más a la joven hada.

-qué bello es!...-exclamó. Gray tenía los ojos puestos en otro lugar y no precisamente era el atardecer en aquella colina. Lucy era una joven muy misteriosa, tenía la inocencia de una niña, pero el encanto de toda una mujer, definitivamente no era de este mundo, pero claro, tenía que ser así, de lo contrario él no hubiera caído en...un momento, en que rayos estaba pensando?, no podía estarse enamorando de ella, si apenas la conocía!

Pero entonces que fue todo eso de hoy? Que cuernos hacía Gray Fullbuster saltándose el trabajo para pasar el día paseando con una chica? Ese no era su yo habitual, pero era por demás, estando Lucy frente a él no podía reaccionar de otro modo, solo podía sonreír. Además tenía que admitirlo, desde que la conoció solo había tenido cabeza para ella, ni siquiera se podía concentrar... entonces no podía negarlo. Estaba anocheciendo y ellos todavía seguían en el parque. Lucy lo tomó de la mano y Gray sonrió un poco.

-te divertiste hoy? –preguntó el moreno mirándola de reojo

-si! como no lo había hecho en años!...-dijo sinceramente la Hadita. Gray le miró curioso

-desde cuándo?

-desde que era una niña...-ella bajó un poco la cabeza y su semblante se tornó ligeramente triste

-y porqué? –el joven multimillonario sintió un poco más de interés. Quería saber más de ella, quería conocer realmente quién era Lucy. La jovencita se encogió de hombros

-bueno...siempre he estado sola. No conocí a mi madre, y mi padre siempre estaba ocupado. Leo y mis guardianes entonces eran parte de la armada del zodiaco, por eso casi nunca podían jugar...pero tuve un amigo, él y yo nos encontrábamos en secreto en el bosque y jugábamos por horas, no me permitían salir del palacio, por eso nos escondíamos...yo solía ser muy callada y tímida, él me enseño a sonreír... el siempre sonreía...

Gray la escuchaba y sentía un nudo en la garganta. En todo el día era la primera vez que veía a Lucy ponerse triste. La joven apretó un poco los labios y tomó un poco de aire para continuar. Le era difícil hablar de eso porque le había dolido mucho perderlo... el fue su único amigo, le había enseñado tanto, a sonreír, a ser valiente, a no llorar por todo...

-y que pasó con tu amigo? –preguntó Gray en voz baja y dulce.

-un día simplemente no volvió más... no volví a saber nada de él. Desapareció, fue como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Volví al bosque todos los días por mucho tiempo deseando que el apareciera uno de esos días, tal vez estaba enfermo, pero no regresó mas. Cuando pasaron los años no pude más y le pedí a mi querido Leo que lo buscara... le conté todo, y él aceptó ayudarme, entonces supe que mi amigo había muerto. Por eso jamás volvió...

-lo siento Lucy, no debí haber preguntado...-Gray se mostró un poco triste también, ella se limpió una lagrimita y volvió a sonreír con un poco mas de ánimo

-no, está bien, no importa.

-oye...puedo preguntarte algo más?- la chica asintió y Gray miró al suelo mientras seguían caminando- su nombre...nunca lo mencionaste. Cuál era el nombre de tu amigo, Lucy?

-Zero...su nombre era Zero. A él le gustaba mucho la nieve, me decía que en donde vivía siempre había...

-entonces por eso también te gusta la nieve? –Gray sonrió un poco y ella de nuevo asintió.- ojalá nevara, a mí también me gusta.

Siguieron caminando hasta el estacionamiento donde Gray aparcó el auto y el moreno sintió algo frío en su nariz. Nieve...había comenzado a nevar finamente sobre todo el parque y el estacionamiento. Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Gray miró al cielo con un sentimiento extraño en el estómago. De alguna manera el cielo había escuchado su deseo...o tal vez...

Lucy juntó las manos y recogió unos cuantos copos de nieve, su memoria regresó mucho tiempo atrás, cuando un chiquillo vestido de azul y una jovencita rubia miraban sentados en unas rocas caer pequeños copos de nieve a su alrededor _"cada vez que quieras yo haré nevar para ti Lucy..." _ recordó esas palabras. La joven hada posó sus ojos en el moreno y este le mostró una tierna sonrisa

-Zero...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno aquí está el tercer capitulo, espero que les esté gustando. Bueno como verán la historia ya está tomando forma, los guardianes ya se encuentran buscando a la princesa perdida y Lucy ha revelado una triste página de su pasado. ¿Qué le espera a Gray ahora que comienza a enamorarse de ella? podrá Leo salir del laberinto de la hechicera?...

Ahora que ya estoy menos atareada trataré de actualizar más rápido, también actualizaré pronto mi otro fic "Love & Lucky Maid Cafee" así que espérenlo pronto.

Nos leemos luego! Dejen reviews porfa!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, no tengo excusas, pero aquí traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia, que les garantizo, está a punto de dar un giro inesperado! Pues bien, agradezco su paciencia y sus review y espero seguir contando con todos ustedes,

Sin más... Leat´s Read!

**Descongelando tu Corazón**

**Capítulo IV.- El príncipe de hielo**

Luego de que empezara a nevar, Gray y Lucy entraron al auto. El morenos todavía sentía ese algo en el estómago, pero lo acreditó a que eran casi las siete, y desde el medio día no habían comido nada, seguramente ya tenían hambre. Lucy miraba por la ventana con los ojitos brillantes, como ya era algo tarde la ciudad comenzaba a encender las luces, y no había nada más hermoso que Magnolia en las fiestas decembrinas. Todas las calles estaban adornadas con luces de colores y detalles navideños, cada establecimiento tenía un arbolito, o un muñeco de nieve, había un santa Claus en casi cada esquina y la fina nevada lo hacía todo más bonito. Gray ladeó una sonrisita

-lindo verdad?...

-es precioso!...-respondió la hadita mirándole ilusionada

-a propósito Lucy... dónde te estás quedando?

-quedando? –la rubia le miró sin entender –que quieres decir Gray?

-digo que dónde estás pasando las noches, para que yo te lleve... ya sabes... –las mejillas del chico se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo.

-ah! Eso... entonces da la vuelta...

-que? Ya me pasé? Me lo hubieras dicho...-Lucy rió por lo bajo

-si, creo que si... hay que volver verdad? –Gray le miró curioso

-pues dónde es eso?

-en el parque –respondió la chiquilla con total naturalidad

-queeeeeee? Lucy por dios! Cómo que en el parque?...-ella parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida- pasaste la noche en el parque?

-si, que está mal?... yo me quedé ahí contemplando la luna hasta que me dormí...-ella sonrió con inocencia

-por Magnolia! Claro que si! te pudo pasar algo, pudieron haberte asaltado ...o ...o... yo que sé! Ni hablar, no pienso dejarte ahí...

Gray dio un giro en la salida de la avenida y cambió el rumbo hacia el lado oeste de la ciudad. Pronto entraron en lo que parecía un elegante complejo habitacional, el enorme letrero decía con letras brillantes "Jardines de Magnolia" Lucy miraba curiosa de nuevo. Las casas lucían muy elegantes, pero pequeñas, en comparación con otras que había visto en el centro de la ciudad, las calles estaban llenas de pequeños jardincitos y faroles negros y altos muy sofisticados, por un momento le recordó a una villa que vio en un libro que solía leerle a Leo... Gray estacionó en una de esas casas y bajó, luego abrió la puerta a Lucy para que ella le siguiera

-dónde estamos? -preguntó ella mirando todo a su alrededor

-en mi casa –el moreno metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó unas llaves con las que abrió la elegante puerta de madera labrada- adelante, pasa Lucy...

-qué bonito! –exclamó contenta mirando el interior. Los pisos eran de madera pulida, los muebles de cuero en un tono negro, en la espaciosa sala también había un mini bar junto al enorme ventanal y una chimenea apagada de aspecto rústico. En el suelo una hermosa alfombra y sobre los bordes de la chimenea un par de fotografías de su madre y sus hermanos...

-gracias, anda ven, te mostraré el resto...-Gray sonrió y la cogió de la mano. Lucy le siguió y llegaron al comedor, moderno y sofisticado. Un jarrón con flores en el centro y la vitrina de cristal con una exquisita vajilla de plata que resaltaba a la vista. Del otro lado la barra desayunador y la cocina, perfectamente bien equipada, y más atrás un pasillo que daba a unas escaleras y a otra puerta.

-por ahí está el baño –señaló Gray aquella puerta- las escaleras dan a las habitaciones, son dos. Y de aquel lado está la puerta del patio...

-wow! Me gusta más que el palacio! –exclamó la chiquilla mirando todo- ahí huele a viejo y todo es tenebroso...

-palacio? –el muchacho le miró extraño, ella se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. Gray parpadeó un par de veces y luego decidió dejarlo así.- bueno Lucy, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres...

-eh? De verdad?...-Lucy se le echó encima y Gray quedó colorado-Gracias Gray!... oye vives solo?

-en realidad no, vivo con mi familia, en casa de mi mamá...

-entonces por qué tienes este lugar? Tienes dos casas? No entiendo...-Gray se rascó la cabeza pensando en cómo explicarle a la hadita.

-etto... verás...es que mi madre es una mujer sola y... pues no quiero dejarle toda la responsabilidad con mis hermanos, pero a veces también necesito estar solo... por eso tengo mi casa. Pero la verdad es que casi no vengo...-dijo con sinceridad al final...

-umm...creo que entiendo...

-bueno, voy por las cosas al auto, ¿porqué no subes a las habitaciones y escoges una?...

-de verdad puedo? Cualquiera está bien?...-Gray asintió contento y salió por el señor oso y los paquetes que dejó en la cajuela.

Lucy por su parte subió, sonrió contenta. La parte de arriba era tan bonita como la de abajo, abrió una puerta a la derecha y encontró una enorme cama con la colchoneta color azul marino, y las almohadas verde mar, el juego de la recámara era negro con plateado y constaba de dos mesas de noche y un armario bastante grande, a cada lado de la cama había una lámpara y tenía una puerta corrediza que daba a un hermoso balcón. Ella sonrió, seguro que era la habitación que ocupaba Gray... pero como dijo que podía escoger decidió quedarse ahí.

-tal vez así sueñe con él...-susurró sonrojada cogiendo una de las almohadas. Se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de cuando era más niña. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ya? ¿Cuánto tiempo que él se había ido?...

Lucy sollozó un poco. Lo extrañaba mucho. Zero había sido su único amigo, le había enseñado tantas cosas... le había prometido que un día irían a la tierra donde todo era blanco, y le mostraría un palacio de cristal en la cima de una montaña, que verían la aurora boreal y que nunca más tendrían que verse a escondidas... antes podía recordar su rostro claramente, pero ahora tenía que esforzarse mucho, cada vez eran menos los detalles de los que podía acordarse, todo se iba haciendo más difuso... ¡le aterraba! Le horrorizaba olvidar su rostro, su voz, olvidarse por completo de Zero...

"-_Lucy!...Lucy despierta!..."_

AH!...-la niña se levantó como resorte de la cama, esa voz era de...-Gray...?

-te encuentras bien? –el moreno le miraba con una ligera sonrisa- te quedaste dormida... debes estar cansada...

-fuiste tú?

-El que?...- preguntó Gray , ella le miró seria

-tu me llamaste hace unos momentos?

-si... por qué? –el moreno seguía confundido. Lucy miró por la ventana y la nieve aun caía. Dejó ir un pequeño suspiro y se amodorró en la cama poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de Gray, este se sorprendió un poco pero no hizo nada y solo comenzó a acariciarle el cabello

-no, por nada...-respondió la hadita. Pero hubiera jurado... no, imposible. Solo que Gray se lo recordaba tanto, el moreno era la primera persona en mucho tiempo que se portaba así con ella. y además se parecían tanto... salvo que los ojos de Zero eran azul gélido y su cabello gris, ah, y ese tatuaje de la cruz en su espalda...

-te encuentras bien Lucy? –Gray estaba preocupado, de repente el semblante de la niña había cambiado y parecía triste otra vez, no soportaba verla triste, sin saber porqué, sentía la necesidad de animarla, de verla sonreír, de protegerla... era extraño, pero esa misteriosa chica se le había metido hondo en la cabeza, y el corazón quizás...

-no pasa nada. –ella se levantó y sonrió. Lo mejor era no pensar y disfrutar los momentos al lado de Gray- gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo Gray...

-no tienes hambre? –ella asintió- aquí cerca hay un restaurante donde sirven una pizza para morirse! Porqué no te cambias y vamos?

Ella echó a reír divertida y él le miró sin entender bien

-he dicho algo gracioso?

-si! yo para que quiero ir a morirme en un restaurante!... mejor me como un bolillo...-ella hizo un mohín de niña chiquita y Gray no pudo evitar carcajearse, abrazó a Lucy y se tiró con ella en la cama, los dos muertos de risa

-eres todo un caso...-dijo risueño el joven millonario- no quise decir que vas a morirte, dije para morirse, eso significa que está muy buena...

-Ah, ya entendí, entonces sí quiero!...

-pues cámbiate con alguno de los vestidos que compramos y bajas vale? –ella de nuevo asintió y Gray salió para esperarle abajo.

Al poco rato Lucy bajó con un vestido rosa pálido hasta las rodillas, unas zapatillas blancas y un chal del mismo color del vestido. El joven sonrió contento de lo que veía, esa chica sin duda era única, todo lo que se pusiera le quedaba hermoso, o más bien, ella era hermosa con cualquier cosa. Lucy sintió la intensa mirada que el moreno puso en ella y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, sonrió nerviosa y cogió la mano que él le había tendido. Sentía algo revoloteando en su estómago...

-estas preciosa Lucy...-el chico sonrió con galanura

-A-arigatou...-luego los dos salieron y subieron al auto para ir al restaurante.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en aquel misterioso jardín donde la noche parecía no tener fin, Leo continuaba perdido entre el espeso laberinto, había tratado por todos los medios de salir de ahí, pero por más que quiso el jardín mismo parecía impedirlo. Las ramas lo habían sujetado y lanzado lejos más veces de las que podía contar... o recordar, y ahora se encontraba en el suelo, cubierto de rasguños y con las ropas rasgadas.

-joder! –rabió el guapo chico- mis poderes parecen no funcionar aquí!

-estás en lo correcto...-dijo una voz entre los arbustos, Leo vio venir hacia él a un par de hombres de apariencia rara, uno de ellos sonrió bastante divertido con la escena que tenía en frente- oh... parece que mi pequeño jardín no te agrada, amigo...

-quien rayos son ustedes?...-el jefe del zodiaco se levantó y frunció el seño desconfiadamente

- mi nombre es Jet...-dijo uno al tiempo que desaparecía y volvía a aparecer justo a la espalda del joven de gafas

-a mi me llaman Droy... y somos los guardianes de la hechicera...-respondió el otro haciendo un gesto con la mano, de pronto el hermoso jardín se llenó de espinas y comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente, dejando encerrado a Leo entre las ramas

-magia?... pero cómo ustedes...

-nosotros hacemos las preguntas!...-Droy movió una mano y las enredaderas comenzaron a apretar a Leo hasta hacerle sangrar los brazos ligeramente con los rasguños

-que has venido a hacer aquí?...-Jet aparecía y desaparecía por todos lados a una velocidad impresionante, Leo estaba cansándose de solo mirarle, finalmente le encaró y ensanchó una sonrisa

-vine... a pedir la ayuda de la hechicera...

-y que te hace pensar que ella te ayudará? Ustedes la desterraron... –Droy apretó las espinas un poco más, Leo se estaba hartando, hizo un intento de atacarles pero era inútil, a diferencia de ellos, sus poderes no parecían surtir efecto...

-basta de juegos! No tengo tiempo!...-el joven guardián comenzó a moverse y sacudirse para soltarse, claro que eso solamente le hacía más daño. Desde el fuego de su chimenea, la hermosa hechicera miraba con ayuda de la magia esa escena sin decir palabra, mientras a su lado un hombre de cabellos largos y oscuros con una penetrante mirada rojiza bostezaba somnoliento...

-ara... parece que la visita es muy importante Gajeel-kun... –susurró la dama levantándose de su asiento

-quieres que me deshaga de la basura, linda?...-el pelinegro mostró una sonrisa un tanto sádica, ella rió bajito

-no, no... Esto ya estaba escrito... será mejor que me haga cargo de ello...

-grrr... siempre lo arruinas todo Levy...-el bufó molesto y se echó en el sillón que ella había dejado libre. La joven dama sonrió ligeramente y se encaminó a la puerta para salir al jardín.

Entre tanto Leo seguía preso en aquellas ramas que lo estaban lastimando, pero no parecía tener intención de rendirse, Jet y Droy le miraban con una socarrona sonrisa

-será mejor que lo dejes chico... tus poderes no funcionan aquí... pero los nuestros sí...

-cállense! Debo ver a la hechicera! La princesa está perdida!...-súbitamente las ramas que sujetaban a Leo fueron reducidas a un puñado de cenizas y él quedó libre. Los guardias sorprendidos abrieron paso a una bella y joven mujer que se acercó al muchacho y le hizo mirarle

-lamento mucho todo esto Leo...-ella pareció sonreír.

-tú eres la hechicera verdad?... por favor, ayúdame, ayúdame a encontrar a mi princesa... si algo le pasara a Lucy-san todo el reino espiritual se perdería!...

-tranquilo, todo estará bien... –luego se volvió hacia sus guardias-Jet, Droy, no les dije que le dieran la bienvenida al visitante?...

-oh, usted se refería a... ser amables con él?...-preguntaron a unísono ambos y ella suspiró cansadamente

-ah... por eso nadie me visita...bueno, vayamos dentro joven guardián, te ayudaré a encontrar a la princesa...

Pronto se encontraban dentro de la enorme casa de la hechicera. Leo miraba todo con curiosidad, más que nada estaba llena de libros de todas clases, había candiles en los pilares y algunos más desafiando las leyes de la gravedad flotaban en el aire. Se sorprendió un poco de que la hechicera fuera una mujer tan joven y bonita, y se sorprendió aun más cuando entró al cuarto principal y encontró a otro sujeto de apariencia salvaje y melena negra y larga echado cuan largo era en un mueble dormitando.

Seguramente ese era el misterioso dragón metálico, el humano del que ella se había enamorado y que fue la casa de su destierro. Se decía que hace mucho la hechicera se enamoró de un humano que había sido criado por dragones, y que se veía con el aun cuando las normas del mudo espiritual lo prohibían, un día después de una batalla, el quedó muy mal herido y estaba a punto de morir, entonces ella rompió de nuevo las reglas y salvó su vida con una pócima de inmortalidad, y el rey decidió castigarla exiliándola al mundo humano... desde entonces ellos estaban juntos...

La joven se sentó frente a un enorme escritorio de madera y sacó unas piezas de madera que parecían tener símbolos grabados en ellas, luego las esparció por todos lados y comenzó a conjurar un hechizo las piezas empezaron a emitir un brillo azul fuerte...

-"convoco a clotho, Lanchesys, Artopos... hermanas del tiempo que controlan todo...muéstrenme en las runas el destino de aquella a la que busco... princesa Lucy Heartfilia... ¿qué le depara el futuro?

Entonces misteriosamente guiadas por esa luz azulada las runas comenzaron a moverse en círculos en el aire y luego cayeron sobre la mesa frente a la hechicera, esta se inclinó sobre ellas leyendo muy despacio lo que decían...

-cuidado con el reino congelado, que ha dormido tantos años esperando el regreso de su príncipe perdido... cuidado con la batalla entre dos pueblos, si la luz se apaga la nieve lo cubrirá todo... la princesa de la luz sacrificará sus alas y dormirá congelada eternamente...

Leo escuchaba cuidadosamente lo que decía la hechicera. Cuando hubo terminado ella le miró con tristeza y el frunció el seño suponiendo que algo malo sucedería.

-que fue todo eso?... dónde está Lucy-san?...

-con el príncipe de hielo...-susurró la joven dama suspirando.- tenemos que encontrar al príncipe y alejar a Lucy-san de él a como dé lugar...

-pero... cómo?... –Leo se revolvió la melena desesperado. Tanto que había temido que su dulce princesa estuviera en peligro y al fin ese horrible día había llegado. Pero ella no sabía nada, no tenía idea siquiera de quién era en realidad, y del porqué siempre estaba tras los muros del palacio... tenía que encontrarla y regresar con ella al palacio antes que el príncipe de hielo despertara e invadiera todo el reino espiritual, tal y como sucedió años atrás en la guerra... cuando la madre de Lucy murió...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

Bien, la cosa ha cambiado radicalmente, la hechicera ha revelado que Lucy se encuentra con el príncipe de hielo, PERO ella está con Gray, que sucederá? A caso Gray es el villano de la historia? Y que le pasó a la madre de Lucy?

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, dejen sus review para saber que tal va la historia nee? Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola?... ok, bueno, luego de mucho, muchísimo tiempo actualizo. Se que me dirán que me he tardado los siglos pero la realidad es que estaba medio perdida con este, y sin mucho tiempo, la buena noticia es que lo he retomado y pronto estará al día, gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo ( a los que siguen aquí jeje) ahora bien...

Let´s Read!

**Descongelando tu Corazón**

**Capitulo V.- las memorias perdidas**

Leo había salido del jardín misterioso y ahora iba de camino a reunirse con el resto de los guardianes. Lo que le había revelado la hechicera era algo terrible. No podía volver a fallar, no cuando ahora estaba arriesgando lo más valioso que tenía: Su princesa. Apretó los dientes, no debía pensar en eso, Lucy-san no era una niña débil, pese a su apariencia frágil ella tenía grandes poderes, solo que aun no sabía controlarlos pero en si eso no importaba, era suficiente para mantenerse a salvo mientras la encontraban...

-no pasará otra vez... lo prometo Layla...-no pudo evitar que aquellos momentos volvieran a su memoria

_._

"_flash Back"_

_Corría apresurado subiendo unas escaleras, el palacio entero estaba en caos, los guerreros del reino congelado habían traspasado las defensas pero él no podía detenerse, primero debía ponerlas a salvo. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y alas de ángel corría tomada de su mano, con un pequeño bulto en la otra, ella tropezó y cayó de rodillas_

_-Layla-sama!...se encuentra bien?..._

_-Leo... ya no puedo...-ella sonrió con tristeza_

_-no! Todavía hay tiempo, levántese por favor! –la mujer vio lo que cargaba en sus brazos, era un pequeño bebé que dormía acurrucado con una llave de oro en la manita. Ella besó la frente de la pequeña y luego de abrazarla por última vez se la entregó a Leo_

_-cuida a Lucy por mí...-el negó con la cabeza_

_-no puedo! Si usted muere todo el reino espiritual también morirá... lo sabe... lo sabes Layla!..._

_-eso no es cierto, ahora Lucy tomará mi lugar... cuídala por favor... te lo pido... Loke..._

_el abrazó a la pequeña y se puso de rodillas junto a aquella dama. Layla Heartfilia, la soberana del reino espiritual, Layla era el espíritu que representaba la luz y la bondad, el enorme pilar que sostenía y protegía todo el reino... esa noche ella había dado a luz a su hija, por lo que sus poderes se debilitaron drásticamente... eso permitió a los gélidos atravesar las defensas e invadir el palacio. El rey y la guardia salieron a enfrentarlos, y a él se le ordenó poner a salvo a la reina y la princesa, sin embargo les encontraron y ahora venían persiguiéndoles..._

_-prométeme que siempre cuidarás de Lucy...mi querido Loke...-ella acarició su mejilla y el muchacho besó su mano. Layla había sido como una madre para él_

_-lo prometo...lo juro con mi vida...-dio un respingo cuando escuchó a las tropas subir por las escaleras, Layla se levantó como pudo, ambos estaban agotados, Leo ya había luchado demasiado si seguía peleando no podría poner a salvo a su hija..._

_-vete Loke!, yo los detendré...cuídate y cuida a mi pequeña...-ella se volvió y le sonrió con la más tierna de sus sonrisas- los amo a los dos..._

_El apretó los parpados con fuerza y siguió adelante, tal y como ella le había ordenado. Esa noche Layla sacrificó su vida para salvar a su hija y a su reino. Ella hizo retroceder las tropas gélidas usando todo lo que restaba de su magia... tal y como dijo, el reino espiritual siguió en pie. Ahora su hija, Lucy Heartfilia sería quien tomaría su lugar como la guardiana del reino..._

"_flash back end"_

_._

-si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte...- Leo se culpaba de ello, para entonces sus poderes no eran los de ahora, y era solamente un soldado más, el más joven de ellos, desde eso se había dedicado solo a entrenar y ser más fuerte, con el tiempo logró convertirse en el capitán de la guardia y el líder del Zodiaco, ahora tenía los poderes suficientes para proteger a su amada princesa de cualquier cosa. Mientras cumplía con la misión que Layla dejó en sus manos no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella, Lucy era la criatura más dulce, hermosa e inocente que jamás había conocido, cada momento que pasaba a su lado, cuidándola, viéndola crecer y convertirse en esa bella joven que era ahora solo alimentaron más ese gran amor que sentía por ella...

Probablemente Layla hubiera estado feliz de que pasara, jamás lo sabría, en el fondo le gustaba pensar así. Siguió su camino, mejor se concentraba en lo que debía hacer ahora y dejaba de atormentarse con el recuerdo de la madre de Lucy. Había llegado a quererla y respetarla tanto como a una madre, ya que ella le cuidó como a su hijo cuando apenas era un pequeño, sin esa mujer no sabría qué hubiera sido de él...

.

.

.

En un elegante restaurante italiano un joven y apuesto muchacho entraba llevando del brazo a una bella chica de cabellos rubios y ojos avellanos. Gray sonrió de lado cuando vio todas las miradas masculinas posarse sobre su acompañante, incluso los que ya traían pareja no podían evitar voltear y fijarse en ella. Lucy resplandecía sola, era imposible eclipsarle. Mientras pasaban y el camarero como bruto balbuceaba algo sobre la mejor mesa, el moreno simplemente asintió, sintió pena por el pobre hombre que se había quedado atontado mirando a la linda rubia, y más todavía cuando ella le regaló una de esas sonrisitas inocentes con las que derretía a cualquiera...

-y dime Lucy, ¿te gusta el lugar?

-sí, es muy bonito...-dijo risueña la hadita, Gray agradeció verla de nuevo alegre, la manera en que se había comportado hacía un rato le pareció extraña, pero por sobre todo lo dejó preocupado, en realidad no se sentía cómodo cuando ella estaba triste

-que bueno es ver tu sonrisa...-dijo de forma autómata mientras la miraba fijamente como si se hubiera perdido, Lucy dio un respingo y sintió que su corazón se encogía. Esas palabras...

"_-ya no llores Lucy... siempre podremos vernos... –le decía arrodillado un pequeño de cabellos grises mientras la niñita sollozaba, el sol estaba por ocultarse y debían volver a casa pero hoy, ella no quería regresar... "_

"_-si me voy... no volveré a verte Zero..."_

"_-pero qué dices? Yo siempre vendré aquí a verte... estaremos siempre juntos, lo prometo!..."_

"_-de...de verdad?...-la pequeña rubia secó sus lagrimitas y sonrió abrazando a su amigo con fuerza mientras él susurraba un sí en su oído...no quería... no quería dejarlo ir...pero..."_

"_-que bueno es ver tu sonrisa..."_

De golpe la joven se levantó de su asiento con un nudo en la garganta, Gray parpadeó un par de veces volviendo del momentáneo trance en que se había sumido y le miró extrañado nuevamente. Desde hacía un rato se estaba comportando un poco rara, sonrió pensando en que tal vez las cosas en su mundo eran algo confusas para Lucy, si lo veía así era normal que reaccionara de esa manera. Como todavía no había llegado la comida tuvo una idea, se puso de pie igual que ella y le extendió la mano con elegancia

-quieres bailar un poco Lucy?...-ella miró un par de segundos al joven millonario t le vio algo preocupado luego sonrió apenada. Gray estaba tratando de que estuviera contenta, lo mínimo que podía hacer era estarlo entonces...

-Hai...

Gray la encaminó hacia la pista de baile que se encontraba en la parte del centro del restaurante, era una pieza lenta así que el muchacho le tomó de la cintura y la otra mano libre la enlazó a la de ella, Lucy sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, de repente no podía mirarle a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía iba a irse al suelo y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

"_que me está pasando?... por qué no puedo mirarle...siempre le he observado, desde que lo vi solo en aquel columpio esa tarde... porqué ahora no puedo mirar a Gray?...?"_

Con galanura el moreno iba guiando sus pasos y no podía disimular esa sonrisa, Lucy era encantadora, no solo hermosa, también inocente, dulce, alegre... tenía una elegancia innata digna de cualquier realeza, sabía cómo moverse entre la gente, cosa difícil de creer pese a su personalidad ingenua, y sus modales eran exquisitos. Sencillamente tenía a todo el lugar deslumbrado. Supuso que era parte de su magia, después de todo... ella no era de este mundo...

Ella logró reunir el valor suficiente para mirar a los ojos a su acompañante y cuando vio a Gray sonreírle de esa forma, mezcla de galanura y seducción su rostro volvió a pintarse de carmín, y todavía más cuando el joven millonario le hizo girar despacio y la recibió de nuevo en sus brazos esta vez más de cerca, afortunadamente eran los acordes finales y el mesero ya servía la comida...

-oh, al fin... ven Lucy, muero de hambre...

-esto... sí...

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa habían servido una pizza gourmet, dos platos de pasta y dos copas del mejor vino de la casa, Gray pidió que dejasen la botella y el camarero se retiró no sin antes preguntarle a la jovencita si todo estaba de su agrado, a lo que ella contestó con un ligero sí y una sonrisa.

Comieron, charlaron rieron, la velada había sido mágica... bailaron un par de piezas más y por supuesto Gray seguía siendo la envidia de los hombres. Lo que pasaron desapercibido completamente, fue que la nieve no había dejado de caer... y ahora era más fuerte...

Ya estaba entrada la noche cuando decidieron que era hora de volver a la casa, había trabajo mañana pero el moreno decidió que podía llegar un poco tarde, Dragneel podía ser atolondrado pero era capaz de manejar la oficina sin ningún problema...

cuando salían del restaurante entonces notaron que la nevada se había puesto un poco más fuerte, la hadita no pudo evitar sonreír y se adelantó bajando los escalones, pero como el suelo estaba resbaloso ella tropezó y cayó sentada al suelo

-santo dios! Te hiciste daño Lucy?... –Gray corrió a ayudarla mientras la niña reía bastante divertida con la caída, el moreno meneó la cabeza y se inclinó para levantarla... entonces la cadena de plata que llevaba al cuello se salió de la camisa y quedó pendiendo a la vista de la joven...

-no, estoy bi...-ella clavó los ojos en la cruz de la cadena... –de... de dónde sacaste esa cadena?

-uh?... la cadena? –Lucy tomó la mano del moreno y se levantó con su ayuda para luego mirarle de forma fija, y con un inexplicable nudo en la garganta otra vez- pues... la he tenido siempre, jamás me la quito...es un regalo de mi madre supongo... ¿por qué?

-no... Solo curiosidad...

-venga, vamos al auto Lucy... ya es tarde...-ciertamente parecía que habían demorado más de lo habitual, no había nadie por los alrededores, ¿es que ya era de madrugada? El moreno se adelantó para abrir el vehículo, y mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Lucy sintió una punzada en el pecho y fijó su vista en el muchacho... y en la flecha que estaba a punto de atravesarle...

-GRAY! –la chica logró llegar y empujarle al suelo pero la flecha hirió su brazo y quedó clavada en el suelo, mientras el joven en el suelo se había golpeado un poco la cabeza y quedó algo desorientado

-pero... qué...? -cuando logró incorporarse sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza, volteó hacia un lado y vio algo de sangre en la nieve...pero no era suya

-estas bien Gray?...

-Lucy?... que está... qué rayos fue eso?... tu brazo!...-ella dio un respingo y se cubrió la herida con la mano

-no es nada...- volteó mirando a todos lados para ver de dónde pudo venir el ataque pero no había nada sospechoso, sin embargo ahí en el suelo estaba clavada una flecha de hielo...

-nada? está sangrando! y... y qué rayos ha pasado?...yo...-el moreno entonces vio la flecha y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ESO estuvo a punto de atravesarlo... Lucy... lo había salvado?

-hay que irnos Gray...

Ella se levantó y el muchacho hizo lo mismo, pero de pronto sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas y se desplomó de rodillas en el piso, de repente su vista se había nublado... ¿fue por ese golpe en la cabeza?...todo le daba vueltas ya sus oídos llegaban ruidos insoportables, era como... como un gran escándalo... nada se escuchaba con claridad. El joven se llevó las manos a las sienes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, quería que parara, que se callaran... quería... quería...

-Gray! Que tienes? Qué te pasa Gray!- sollozó Lucy desesperada cuando vio la condición en la que se encontraba su querido moreno, y el pánico la hizo su presa al verlo desmayarse por completo sobre la nieve. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo terminó así ese momento tan mágico? Ahora ella se encontraba completamente sola en medio de una tormenta de nieve con Gray en su regazo inconsciente.

No podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, sentía el peligro muy cerca y debía proteger a su amigo. Además Zero no le había enseñado a ser cobarde. Lucy cogió su llave dorada y abrió una puerta con ella, como pudo levantó a Gray y ambos la atravesaron... el otro lado daba justo a la casa del muchacho. La hadita suspiró aliviada viendo que lo hizo bien...

-la recámara! Lo logré! –sonrió un poco al ver el último lugar en el que había estado... bueno, al menos ya iba dominando eso de los portales, si Leo le hubiera visto seguro estaría orgulloso, o... bueno, le montaría una buena regañiza por ponerse en peligro, y por hablarle a un humano... y por escaparse del palacio... era mejor no pensar en eso ahora, lo más importante era Gray...

Pero Lucy ignoraba por completo el hecho de que alguien les había estado observando desde hace un rato, y que también los vio cuando cruzaban por el portal...

-al fin te encontré... mi querido Hermano...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_-no! No pienso hacerlo!..."_

_-"es tu deber! Eres el príncipe!" _

"_-no voy a lastimarla! Es mi amiga!"..._

_-"eres mi hijo y harás lo que yo te ordene!"..._

_-"Glaces! Ya basta...déjale, déjale te digo!_

Se incorporó de golpe sobre la cama, sudando frío y jadeando como si se ahogara, volteó a todos lados frenético y pronto reconoció e lugar, las cortinas, las sábanas...

-mi alcoba...?

-Gray!... gracias a las estrellas! Ya no tienes fiebre...-Lucy le miró con alivio y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, el joven millonario recordó entonces que había pasado

-yo...me desmayé verdad? –la hadita asintió- pero... cómo llegamos aquí? Estábamos afuera del restaurante y luego...oh! es cierto tu brazo!

-estoy bien, ya lo he vendado no pasa nada –la jovencita mostró de nuevo una sonrisa- abrí un portal y llegamos aquí, pero no pude traer el auto...-dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla como si de repente se le hubiera acordado el vehículo

-olvida el auto... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-no lo sé... de repente esa flecha...-el moreno pareció recordar eso también- y luego... te caíste, te traje a casa y tenías fiebre... he pasado todo el rato tratando de bajarla...

-gracias Lucy...-la hadita negó con la cabeza

-ya estás bien, eso es lo importante... mejor duerme un rato más Gray...

-sí pero...-él tiró ligeramente del brazo de la niña para acercarle más-quédate conmigo... vale?

Lucy asintió y se metió entre las sábanas acurrucándose entre los brazos del muchacho. Gray la abrazó fuertemente y suspiró, tenía una necesidad enorme de tenerla entre sus brazos, sin saber porqué sentía que ahora algo era diferente, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño... sintió mojarse sus mejillas y se llevó una mano al rostro

-¿Por qué...estoy...? –se talló los ojos y dio una última mirada a la chica rubia que dormía como tronco en sus brazos, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él mientras la observaba, de repente Lucy ya no le parecía tan extraña, de repente sentía que sabía mas de ella de lo que creía... era como si luego de mucho tiempo hubiera recuperado algo que perdió...

-qué me está pasando...?

.

.

.

Si algo corto, pero ya vendrá lo mejor, como dije esto dará un giro, ahora Gray debe descubrir quién es, quién los atacó y porqué... podrá proteger a Lucy? Gracias por su paciencia y otra vez una super disculpa, hasta la próxima semana! (así es, pienso actualizar cada siete o diez días) sayonara!


End file.
